captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Radunga
ラドゥンガ |image= Radunga Brazil (DT) 1.png |nationality=Brazilian |occupation= |position=Attacking midfielder |other_names=''Tosho'' (Brave Leader); Brazil's valiant fighter |relationships= |first_appearance= |current_level_1=Olympic |current_team_1=Olympic Brazil |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=Deportivo de La Coruna |past_level_1=National |past_team_1=Brazil |past_level_2=Club |past_team_2=Sao Paulo FC }} (ラドゥンガ, radunga) is an attacking midfielder of the Brazil national team and a squad member of Deportivo de La Coruna. He wears the number "8" jersey. Description He used to be Sao Paulo FC's #10. As sempai of Tsubasa Ozora, he served as mentor figure to the latter during the year they both played in the Rio Cup tournament. When Radunga confirmed his contract pass in Spain, he was the one who entrusted the #10 jersey to Tsubasa as his successor. Etymology His name could be a reference to the former Brazilian footballer Raimundo Souza de Oliveira "Raí", who played in Sao Paulo FC as captain and wore in said club the number 10 jersey, as well to Dunga, who wore the number 8 jersey in the Brazil National Team. Both players were captains for Brazil in the 1994 FIFA World Cup (the former being captain in the start of the tournament and the latter between quarter-finals and the final). Biography Pre Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga arc As the 17-year-old Tsubasa made his debut in the Brazilian league, Radunga ordered his teammates to "not let Tsubasa look like a fool". Therefore, in that match, Tsubasa didn't have to fear, since Sao Paulo players always give him suggestions of what to do, and above all, Radunga was following all of Tsubasa's gameplay, to back up Tsubasa every time he made a mistake. In the end, Sao Paulo won 4:3, with Tsubasa scored 1 goal and made 2 assists. Later on, when Radunga moved to Spain, signing with Deportivo de La Coruna in La Liga, he entrusted the number 10 Sao Paulo uniform to Tsubasa. Three years later, Radunga paid a visit to Tsubasa in Barcelona just before El Clasico. Radunga told Tsubasa that Rivaul, who was injured at that time, called him, because he was concerned about Tsubasa's performance. Tsubasa would have his debut in La Liga against Real Madrid CF, and he was extremely nervous, even doubted his own abilities. Radunga advised him to enjoy the game. Thanks to that conversation and Roberto's phone call later, Tsubasa was able to regain his confidence and Tsubasa could go a lot freer in the game against bigger rivals. Kaigai Gekito Hen en La Liga arc After the 2nd Clasico of the season, Deportivo de La Coruna where Radunga plays as captain had a match against FC Barcelona, and both former mentor and his disciple had a match. Nonetheless, despite Radunga's expertise and his power double volante with Danil Silva and his powerful body, his team lost against Barcelona 0-1. Rising Sun arc Madrid Olympics tournament He played for Olympic Brazil against Olympic Germany, acting as captain until Rivaul appeared on the field. To be updated as series progresses. 'Techniques' Trivia thumb|165px|Radunga drinking Guaraná *Radunga's favorite beverage is Guaraná soft drink. After Tsubasa's Sao Paulo debut, Radunga prepared Guaraná to celebrate, and explained to his teammates that since Tsubasa was underage, he cannot drink alcohol, therefore there was no beer. But the Sao Paulo players, knowing their captain too well, said that Guaraná is just his favorite and noted that Radunga never drink a single drop of alcohol. He also played a trick on Tsubasa by shaking the can before giving it to him, causing the beverage splashed on Tsubasa's face as a prank. Gallery |-|Art= Radunga (GnK).png|In Gekito no Kiseki Radunga.png|Brazil |-|Manga= Radunga ch55 (OFF) 0.jpg Radunga Tsubasa ch83 (RT) 1.png|Tsubasa & Radunga Captain-tsubasa-road-to-2002-445943.jpg|Tsubasa & Radunga (Rio cup) Sao Paulo ch83 (RT) 3.png|Radunga assisting Tsubasa Radunga ch55 (OFF) 1.jpg|Radunga in Deportivo de La Coruna Deportivo La Coruna ch55 (OFF) 1.jpg|Deportivo de La Coruna Deportivo La Coruna ch56 (OFF) 1.jpg|Radunga vs Tsubasa Double Volante ch56 (OFF) 1.jpg|Depor's Double Volante vs Tsubasa Double Volante ch56 (OFF) 2.jpg|Depor's Volante counterattack Double Volante ch57 (OFF) 1.jpg|Depor's Double Volante Radunga ch46 (RS) 1.jpg|'Radungas Strong Tackle External links * at Shinji's ''Captain Tsubasa site Notes de:Radunga Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Brazil Category:Players of La Liga Category:Players of Brazilian league Category:Characters introduced in Road to 2002